


we dine on love

by 2pork



Series: rose’s 500-word fic exchange [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork
Summary: Taehyun had come up with the brilliant idea of making his boyfriend ramyeon for dinner.





	we dine on love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyslush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/gifts).



> (500-word fic exchange)
> 
> For the prompt: "sanggyun as a hockey player + his hikikomori bf nohtae", established r/s

They don’t have any eggs. They don’t have cheese either.

Taehyun had come up with the brilliant idea of making ramyeon for dinner, sure that Sanggyun will be dead-tired after today’s practice—especially with the 23rd Olympic Winter Games coming up in less than a month—and his boyfriend will definitely appreciate a hot bowl of ramyeon when he gets home. The national team’s coaches are out for blood, or so Sanggyun tells him. Blood and vengeance.

To be honest, Taehyun thinks it’s a little extreme, but then what does he know about ice hockey? Or any sport played on the national level for that matter? The only exposure he has are the games of the national ice hockey team that get broadcasted… at least, the ones Sanggyun can remind him to watch. Otherwise Taehyun opts to “forget” in favor of a movie where interesting things actually happen.

“ _Hyuuung_ , interesting things happen in ice hockey too,” Sanggyun had whined once over skype, Taehyun in his usual blanket burrito and almost at the end of Train to Busan as opposed to catching the Asian Winter Games replay. “I was pretty cool during the game and you didn’t even see it.”

“I’m sure you were very…” Taehyun forgot quickly what Sanggyun was _very_ of when Gong Yoo gets bitten. “Oh no, it’s the sad part. Gotta go, babe.”

“Ah, wait, hyung—!”

Sanggyun had sulked for the entire week, even after Taehyun had sent proof shots of him streaming the game on his laptop.

So Taehyun isn’t going to win Boyfriend of the Year anytime soon. He can’t leave the house, can’t go out on dates, and hasn’t met a single one of Sanggyun’s teammates. He also misses Sanggyun’s games, whether in person or on TV, often on purpose. The best he can do at the moment is make his boyfriend some instant ramyeon for dinner, but their kitchen decides _now_ of all times to have a shortage. He could, under duress, possibly endure going out to buy eggs and cheese… or Sanggyun can suck it up and enjoy Taehyun’s special eggless, cheeseless ramyeon, which is just as good, if not better because Taehyun will be making it with love.

“As long as it’s ramyeon, wouldn’t he like it anyway?” Taehyun asks himself, filling a pot with water and placing it on the stove. He crosses his arms and waits for it to boil, so focused on the tiny bubbles rising to the surface that he only registers the other presence in the kitchen when there are hands grasping his hips and a chin plopping onto his shoulder.

“Hyung, is that ramyeon?”

“Oh, you’re home already?” Taehyun knocks the sides of their heads gently in welcome. “You don’t smell.”

Sanggyun huffs, “I took a shower after training, of course!” He digs in his chin in retaliation and chuckles at Taehyun’s exaggerated noises of protest. “So is it mine?”

“It was, but I don’t know if I can feed a demon in good conscience now.”

“You love me,” teases Sanggyun, grinning cheekily.

Taehyun rolls his eyes, but god help him, he really does.

“Also that pot’s about to boil over. Are you ever going to put the noodles in?”

Taehyun’s gaze flies to the stove, jerking forward and dislodging Sanggyun’s hold rather violently. “For the love of— _Out_! Get out of the kitchen!” He brandishes the unopened pack of ramyeon in the other’s face.

Sanggyun cackles and ducks out of the way of the makeshift weapon. “Only if you say you love me.” This time, he gets a faceful of plastic.

“I love you,” Taehyun announces with a straight face. “Now _get._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I usually write so I admit to struggling with characterization. Still, I hope this was okay (?) and... decent...
> 
> -
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!


End file.
